Le soldat dans l'ombre
by minimilie
Summary: "Ses mains sont fortes, dures, calleuses, pleines de crevasses dues à ses longs entraînements, ses lèvres sont souvent gercées ou éclatées à cause d'un combat. Mais j'aime ce contact viril. Si j'avais pu en décider, je l'aurais laissé me tripoter des heures et des heures durant." OS humoristique du côté de la Marine :) Défi n 3 de la communauté Dream Chasers


_Bien le bonsoir !_

_Eh oui, je sais, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je poste de sitôt un nouvel OS, quelques jours à peine après le dernier pour le concours Amour Pirate... Mais je suis étonnamment prolifique ces derniers jours (la fin des partiels ainsi que l'arrivée de "pseudovacances" y sont sans doute pour beaucoup). Bref, j'ai écrit ce petit OS ce soir d'une traite. C'est le résultat d'un immense délire que je me suis tapé dans le train, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ça se passe du côté de la Marine. Si vous avez trouvé qui est le narrateur avant la chute, faites-le moi savoir ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Si je devais donner un mot me qualifiant, je dirais « chanceuse ». Car je suis bien une incroyable chanceuse. Si j'avais eu l'occasion de revenir en arrière pour modifier mon passé, je crois que je n'aurais rien changé. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été des plus roses, comme c'est le cas pour toutes mes comparses. Je ne regrette cependant rien car ma fin de vie a été des plus heureuses. Peut-être était-ce le destin, comme ces hommes le disent.<p>

Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs des instants suivant ma venue au monde. J'ai été arrachée à celle qui m'avait donné la vie dès mes premières heures. Après cela, j'ai été confinée avec d'autres de mes semblables dans une cale de bateau froide et austère durant des mois. Lorsque nous avons enfin ressenti à nouveau la chaleur du soleil, nous étions à Shabondy. Vendues pour quelques berrys à une famille noble, destinées à les servir jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Je n'ai pas été maltraitée là-bas. J'avais même le privilège d'être parée de dentelle lors des grandes occasions. J'étais belle. Une pièce de collection que ces nobles aimaient mettre en valeur. Docile, serviable, dévouée. Je faisais leur bonheur et dans un certain sens j'étais heureuse aussi.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Une mauvaise chute, une maladresse et me voilà avec une vilaine fracture. Cela ne restreignait en rien mes capacités au service… Cependant mes maîtres ne voulaient pas d'un vilain canard boiteux tel que moi dans leur haras de serviteurs. Rejetée, déchue de mon statut de préférée du maître de maison, je me suis retrouvée dans une décharge avec d'autres rebuts de la société. Seule. Cette solitude me pesait plus que tout, moi qui avais tant l'habitude de la Cour et de tous ces apparats… mais j'avais fini par m'y résoudre et me préparais à mourir dans ce lieu sordide.

Et puis _il_ est arrivé. Cet enfumeur aux mains calleuses. Ce Marine. Il cherchait le corps d'un disparu. En le retrouvant il est tombé sur moi. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué ce jour-là. Peut-être avait-il pitié, ou avait-il remarqué mon teint pur sous la couche de crasse qui me recouvrait. En tout cas il m'a sortie de mon trou à rat. Clocharde inutile, je suis devenue Marine.

Nous naviguions dans le Nouveau Monde. J'étais ravie. Je reprenais enfin du service, dans ce petit coin de détente réservé aux officiers. Si des doutes avaient été soulevés quant à la légitimité de ma présence, ils furent vite balayés. J'étais un bon petit soldat efficace, et puis ils avaient cruellement besoin d'éléments de ma trempe après le grand carnage qui avait sévi dans leur division. Le Contre-Amiral ne regrettait pas son choix ! Du moins, je le pense…

Je suis comme muette, aveugle et sourde au quotidien. Ma perception du Monde est des plus floues. Il n'y a que mon toucher pour me sauver, le seul sens réellement développé. C'est pourquoi j'aime tant ces instants de complicité entre moi et celui ou celle qui requiert mes services. Ces doigts qui m'attrapent à la va-vite, qui me touchent à peine quand je suis brûlante, qui s'attardent progressivement lorsqu'ils s'habituent à ma chaleur. Ces mêmes doigts qui selon les jours me caressent avec douceur, me tapotent ou m'agrippent avec fermeté, parfois même avec rage. Ces doigts auxquels parfois s'ajoutent des lèvres et même une langue taquine. J'aime quand on me touche ainsi, quand ces lèvres s'écrasent sur mon corps tiède et que leur propriétaire finit par lécher mes parois pour ne pas laisser s'échapper une seule goutte de mon précieux liquide… C'est le paradis.

Je n'ai nulle honte à raconter cela. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? J'aide ces Marines à décompresser, je leur apporte un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes qu'ils affrontent chaque jour. Hauts-gradés, hommes comme femmes, ils apprécient tous la charmante attention.

Il y en avait qui étaient seulement de passage et dont j'ai peu de souvenirs. A part pour cet homme-lave, qui m'a presque carbonisée en lâchant son trop-plein de rage sur moi plutôt quez sur le responsable de sa colère. Ce jour-là, je n'ai dû mon salut qu'à l'intervention de cette femme. La colonel.

Tout comme mon sauveur, la colonel est une habituée de mes services. Elle est toujours douce avec moi. Ses mains fines et gelées s'attardent longtemps sur mes formes pour se réchauffer. Elle me caresse distraitement, comme perdue dans ses pensées, et de temps en temps elle me serre plus fort, soudain colérique. Je ne sais à qui elle pense ainsi, un ennemi trop puissant ou un amant infidèle peut-être…

Si les mains de la colonel témoignent d'une pratique de l'épée intensive, ce n'est rien comparé à celles de mon sauveur, récemment promu Vice-Amiral. Il ôte toujours ses gants quand il me prend paresseusement. Ses mains sont fortes, dures, calleuses, pleines de crevasses dues à ses longs entraînements, ses lèvres sont souvent gercées ou éclatées à cause d'un combat. Mais j'aime ce contact viril. Si j'avais pu en décider, je l'aurais laissé faire des heures et des heures durant.

Non content de m'ébouillanter, il me fait tressauter d'anticipation. Ce qui me fait le plus frémir, c'est la fumée de ses cigares qui m'entoure et dont les volutes me frôlent à peine, déclenchant des milliers de frissons qu'il ne peut percevoir. J'aime cet homme, c'est un fait. Je l'idolâtre, même. Même s'il ne me montre qu'un intérêt variable, du tout ou rien selon la saison et son humeur. Même si je désespère quand il m'abandonne pendant des semaines pour partir en mission.

Enfin bref, je crois que j'ai assez déblatéré sur ma vie comme ça. Vie qui s'éteint en ce moment même. Eh oui, je me meurs. Cela a été si rapide, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je suis brisée… La douleur est insoutenable. Si j'en étais capable, je verserais des larmes. Mais comme c'est impossible, je me contenterai de mourir en silence et de me remémorer une dernière fois les gestes bourrus de cet homme que j'admirais tant.

Adieu, toi qui a si bien su rallumer la flamme que constituait mon envie de vivre. Adieu, homme-fumée.

* * *

><p>Le chasseur blanc avait vivement tourné la tête vers sa collègue en entendant ce son si désagréable et caractéristique.<p>

- Smoker-san, je… je suis désolée ! Elle m'a échappé des mains, s'exclama ladite collègue en blanchissant.

- Ce coup-ci, elle est bonne pour la poubelle… Bordel Tashigi, je l'aimais bien cette tasse ébréchée ! C'était la seule qui avait un peu de classe sur ce rafiot… Dans quoi est-ce que je vais pouvoir boire mon café maintenant ? Foutue maladresse !

- gomen'nasai !

A leurs pieds, l'ouvrage de porcelaine finement ciselé gisait en mille morceaux de tailles diverses, tel les pièces d'un puzzle maudit impossible à reconstituer.

* * *

><p><em>Eh voilà ! n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé grâce aux reviews. J'espère que cet OS sans prétention vous a plu, moi je me suis beaucoup marrée en l'écrivant et en le relisant ;)<em>

_A bientôt !_

_minimilie_


End file.
